


Take a Breath

by AayalaMaro



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: M/M, Other, Post-Episode: s03e21-22 Zero Hour, kalluzeb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 18:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AayalaMaro/pseuds/AayalaMaro
Summary: The lasat gazed at him for a moment, silent as his green eyes swept over his form.  “Has anyone checked over your injuries?”Kallus shook his head.  “No.  There were others who were in need of more immediate treatment than I.”Zeb nodded and offered him a hand up.  “Well, come on then.  Let’s get you patched up.”Or: Kallus and Zeb decompress after losing Chopper Base.





	Take a Breath

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a cute fic that I had an idea for and decided to write. There's not enough Kalluzeb out there. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_ “Kanan, thank you… for taking me in.”  _

__

_ “Thank  _ you _ , for risking everything.”   _

 

* * *

 

 

The aftermath of Thrawn’s attack on Chopper Base was filled with a somber quiet.  Survivors crowded inside the Ghost, ragged and dreary from the battle behind them as their adrenaline slowly seeped away, leaving them weary and exhausted. 

 

An occasional cough broke the silence, the sound of shifting bodies almost unbearably loud in the delicate quiet.  No one spoke, everyone lost in their own minds as they processed the events of the day, silently grieving their losses and working out the horrors they had all faced during the attack.  

 

Kallus sat in the corner of one of the Ghosts halls, arms wrapped around his knees protectively and actively avoiding the gaze of anyone in the hall with him. He was vaguely aware of the attention his Imperial uniform and battered face invited, ignoring the stares of the other rebels lining the halls of the Ghost.  

 

He hugged his knees closer to his chest, wincing at the twinge his bad leg gave in response to the movement.  Kallus knew that he was in need of medical treatment, but he was also aware that there were others who needed it much more than him.  He was more than content to wait for those to receive care before he went looking for it.  

 

He hadn’t hesitated to escape to the rebellion when the opportunity had presented itself, but now that he was there he wasn’t sure what to do.  Kallus knew, logically, that he was now a rebel, but it didn’t seem quite right.  He had been Fulcrum for so long, an Imperial for even longer, and it almost felt wrong to just leave it all behind him so quickly.  

 

Lost in thought, Kallus didn’t notice as someone walked up to stand in front of him.  

 

“Kallus.”

 

The ex-Imperial startled out of his reverie at the sound of his name, eyes snapping up to meet a familiar purple face.  He relaxed his shoulders and unclenched his arms from his legs.  

“Garazeb,” he responded

 

The lasat gazed at him for a moment, silent as his green eyes swept over his form.  “Has anyone checked over your injuries?”  

 

Kallus shook his head.  “No.  There were others who were in need of more immediate treatment than I.”  

 

Zeb nodded and offered him a hand up.  “Well, come on then.  Let’s get you patched up.”

 

Kallus grabbed ahold of Zeb’s large paw and pulled himself up, cringing as his leg gave another painful twinge.  Zeb eyed him for a moment but said nothing, leading him out of the hallway.  

Zeb pointed to a door.  “The ‘fresher’s just through there, get yourself cleaned up.  I’ll find something for you to change into.”  

 

Kallus nodded and limped toward the door.  “Thank you, Zeb.”  

 

“Don’t mention it.  We’ll get ya patched up when you’re done.”  

 

——–

 

Kallus took his time in the shower, allowing the warm water - all Imperial vessels had sonic, so it was a nice change - to wash over his body.  The tension bled out of his muscles as he scrubbed at his skin and hair, and he stood under the spray to allow the liquid to run down his face for a few moments before turning it off.  

 

A new set of clothing was waiting for him when he stepped out.  He toweled off and changed into the soft pants and shirt quickly - they fit surprisingly well - and stepped out of the room.  

 

Zeb was waiting for him, leaning against the wall and staring at some point on the floor.  He looked up when Kallus moved to stand beside him, offering the man a small smile before placing a hand on his shoulder and guiding him to the med bay.  It was surprisingly empty, and Kallus questioned it.  

 

Zeb chuckled.  “Everyone got their care a while ago, it’s just you that took so long.”  

 

Kallus shook his head, ignoring the flush that spread across his cheeks.  “Very well.”  

 

He sat down on one of the many beds and watched Zeb move around the room, gathering bandages and bacta to treat his wounds.  The lasat made his way back over and set down the supplies before motioning to his shirt.  “Right.  Off with it.”  

 

Kallus chuckled and pulled off the garment, taking note of Zeb’s wince when he saw the man’s abdomen.  He let out a grumbled curse as he took in the mottled skin, angry red and purple bruises spread out across his chest and stomach.  

 

“Karabast, what did they do to you?”  Zeb asked

 

Kallus hesitated.  “Thrawn did not take kindly to having a traitor in his midst.”  

 

Zeb shook his head and went to work, spreading bacta across the bruises.  “Any broken ribs?”  

 

Kallus winced as the lasat poked at the bones, but shook his head.  “Bruised, I’m sure, maybe cracked, but none broken.”  

 

Zeb nodded and was silent as he finished spreading the bacta across the bruises.  His hands were comfortable on his skin as they spread the cool gel and Kallus could feel the heat that radiated off the lasat’s body.    

 

Kallus shivered as Zeb stepped away, instantly missing the warmth the other offered.  

 

“Everything okay there, Kal?” Zeb asked, handing him the soft shirt.  

 

Kallus nodded.  “Just… cold.”  

 

Zeb nodded back at him and poked his thigh.  “These off too.”  

 

At the blond’s questioning gaze, he chuckled.  “Don’t think I didn’t see the limp.  I want to check on your leg.”  

 

Kallus nodded and tried to ignore the soft flush that colored his cheeks as he pulled off the pants.  He winced again when the movement pained his leg, and Zeb cursed at the bruising on his thigh, reaching for the bacta.  

 

“What happened?”  

 

Kallus cringed.  “Thrawn kicked it, at the end of our fight.  It’s not broken again, just bruised.”  

 

The lasat nodded, spreading the cool gel over the bruise.  “Did you have any problems with it, after the moon?”  

 

Kallus shrugged.  “Some mild chronic pain, nothing I couldn’t handle.”

 

Zeb nodded again and paused, eyes roaming over the ex-agent’s face.  A large hand reached up to touch the scrape on his forehead and Kallus didn’t bother fighting the reaction to lean into the touch.  “What happened before we pulled you out of there?”  

 

Kallus sighed and looked down.  “Thrawn knew of your plans to attack the factory on Lothal.  I went to Bridger’s tower to warn you, but he followed me. He… knew that I was Fulcrum, for how long I am unsure but I can guess that he made the connection when Bridger came to get me out.  Thrawn… he cross referenced the trajectory of the transmission with that of General Dodonna’s fleet and learned the location of your rebel base… I can only assume he meant for me to overhear his meeting and tricked me into giving him the location of your base. I-”

 

“Karabast.”  

 

Kallus blinked and stared at the lasat in front of him.  “… What?”  

 

Zeb ran a hand across his face and leaned down so his face was level with Kallus’s, hands on either side on him on the bed.   

 

“You know that none of that was your fault, right?  Thrawn is crafty and used your reactions against you, there was nothing you could’ve done to stop that. There’s absolutely nothing that happened that you should feel guilty about.”  

 

Kallus sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.   “I… logically, I know that.  But knowing and feeling are two very different things.”  

 

Kallus looked down, not wanting to see the expression on Zeb’s face, and started when two large arms wrapped around him, pulling him into an embrace.     
“Z-Zeb?”  

 

The lasat stayed silent, tightening his arms around the ex-agent.  Kallus felt the tension bleed out of his muscles and his arms moved to circle Zeb’s body, hands clasping to the back of his uniform.  

 

They stayed like until Kallus’ body sagged against Zeb’s and he was fighting to keep his eyes open.  Zeb pulled back and chuckled, although Kallus could tell that he was just as exhausted.  

“Alright, I think it’s time we both hit the sack.”  

 

Kallus nodded and let Zeb help him up and lead him to what he assumed was his bunk.  Zeb led him to the bottom bed and gently pushed him against it. Kallus wasted no time in falling against the pillows and pulling the blanket over himself.  

 

Zeb chuckled and turned to walk away when a hand shot out to grab his arm.  

 

“Wait.”  

 

Zeb turned back to Kallus, who looked down and hesitated.  

 

“Kal?” Zeb asked

 

Kallus was silent for a moment longer before releasing his arm and sitting back, still looking away.  “I… I apologize… I don’t-”

 

“Kal, what is it?”  

 

The ex-agent worried at his lip for a moment before looking up and meeting Zeb’s eyes.  “I’m cold.”  

 

Zeb smiled at the unsaid ‘Would you stay and keep me warm?’ and nodded, moving the sit on the bed.  Kallus scooted over to allow Zeb in, lifting the blankets and draping them back over the both of them.  

 

Kallus turned to him, smiling as the lasat’s body heat quickly warmed him. “Thank you.”  

 

Zeb just chuckled and wrapped an arm around the man’s waist, pulling him in closer.  Had Kallus been more awake he might have fought against the hold, but hazy with exhaustion he simply curled in close the warm body beside him and fell asleep.  

 

——–

 

The next morning Kallus woke up slowly.  He was pleasantly aware of how warm he was, snuggling closer to the source beside him.  

 

His eyes snapped open when he registered that said source was breathing and tensed when he came face to face with a sleeping Garazeb Orrelios.  Kallus held his breath for a few moments until the memories of the night before came trickling in and he relaxed, blushing at the thought that he had done something as childish as asking Zeb to stay with him.  

 

He groaned quietly and carefully observed his situation.  He was tucked close to Zeb, who had his arms curled loosely around him.  The lasat was peaceful in his slumber, face relaxed in a way Kallus had never seen before.  

 

Kallus noticed that even while sleeping, Zeb’s ears twitched in response to any noise.  His eyes roamed over the lasat’s face, stopping at those ears, enchanted by their movement.  Without thinking, Kallus carefully reached up to scratch behind one.  

 

Zeb shifted and his green eyes fluttered open.  Kallus’ hand fell to the lasat’s cheek, and Zeb turned his head to nuzzle into it.  A lazy grin spread over his face as he looked at the man in his arms.    

 

“G’morning Kal.”  

 

Kallus smiled back.  “Good morning, Garazeb.”  

 

The lasat yawned and stretched in place, then huffed and pulled Kallus even closer, burying his nose in blond hair.  

 

Kallus reached up to scratch behind his ear again and paused.  “I… is this okay?” he asked

 

Zeb hesitated a moment, thinking, before nodding.  Kallus carefully began to move his hand, scratching the appendage and marveling at just how soft it was. “Is there something in your culture about scratching one’s ears?” Kallus asked curiously

 

Zeb nodded and pulled away a bit to look into his eyes.  He looked away as he started speaking.  “When a lasat allows someone to touch their ears, it’s a sign of great trust and affection.”  

 

Kallus smiled and paused in his ministrations.  “Well, it is an honor to have such a privilege.”  

 

Zeb smirked back at him and moved back to nuzzle into his blond hair.  “Don’t abuse it.”  

 

Kallus shook his head.  “Never.”  His hand resumed scratching and a moment later a deep rumbling resounded from the lasat’s chest.   

 

Kallus froze.  “Are - are you?”  

 

Zeb tensed.  “Not a word.”  

 

Kallus chuckled, moving his hand to cup Zeb’s cheek, pulling back to look at him.  “It’s quite endearing though, Garazeb.”  

 

Zeb snorted raised a brow, staring at the man in his arms.  Kallus just shrugged and settled closer to the lasat.  Zeb shook his head with an exasperated smile and tucked the man’s head beneath his chin.  

 

Kallus sighed.  “I suppose we will have to get up soon and face the real world.”  

 

Zeb nodded.  “We’re probably close to the new base.  Command’s gonna want to debrief you on anything you know and that’ll take a while.  And then it’s work. The rebellion’s gonna be on overdrive after the loss of Chopper Base.”  

 

Kallus sighed and tried to push down the guilt at the mention of the lost base. Zeb squeezed him tighter.  “I suppose there’s also a lot you’re gonna have to work out too, huh?” he asked

 

Kallus snorted.  “You make it sound so easy.”

 

Zeb chuckled.  “I’m sure.  There’s gonna be a lot to do but for now… I think it’s safe for us to take a breath.  I’d say we deserve a chance to relax for a bit.”  

 

Kallus nodded and smiled, his breath ruffling the fur on Zeb’s neck.  

 

“I’ll have to agree with you there, Zeb.”  

 

 

 


End file.
